gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Brak sukcesu
Przemoczony generał wraz ze swoimi podkomendnymi wycofał się do głównych sił swojej dywizji. Po jakiejś chwili dostał się do swego wozu sztabowego. Wszedł do środka. Na zewnątrz panowała ulewa i zgiełk ogólnowojskowy. Natomiast wewnątrz było cicho i czysto. Przy podręcznej holomapie siedział Cylius Krebs - lewa ręka Xara. Pułkownik jak zwykle nosił na sobie niewyprasowany i niezadbany mundur. Do tego ta jego broda… Oficera zastanawiało jak ktoś mógł być tak niedbalski na pozór, będąc jednocześnie sumiennym i lojalnym służbistą. Nie wiadomo czy ten kontrast irytował go. Za to wielu żołnierzy słyszało, że z jakiegoś powodu Dun uważał, że natura obdarzyła Fana większymi talentami niż Cyliusa. - Ten twój odwrót… fatalnie został przeprowadzony. Liers lepiej by się za niego zabrał - powiedział zdegustowany Dun. Skrzywił się mając w pamięci obraz połowicznie chaotycznego odwrotu piechoty. - Nie wiedziałem, że wróg dysponuje tak wielką siłą ofensywną. Bądź co bądź z tego co słyszałem Republikanie nie są w stanie ani tak szybko przerzucać rezerw z jednego sektora do drugiego, ani odzyskiwać pełną sprawność bojową w pięć sekund - odparł Krebs pewnym siebie tonem. Irytowało go podejście - I twoja straż tylna za to zapłaciła dezorganizacją. - Tak jak twoi chłopcy, którzy szturmowali wzgórze 101. Z pięciuset wróciła najwyżej połowa - Krebs spojrzał przed siebie. Zmarszczył brwi lekko. Coś mu nie pasowało w całej tej sytuacji. Xar nie skomentował uszczypliwej uwagi podkomendnego. Ostatnie czego potrzebował to kolejnej kłótni. Po chwili milczenia pułkownik dodał - jednak zwyczajnie nie doceniliśmy NRaków. Z doświadczeń z ekspedycji zbrojnej „starego Rena” wynikało, że przygotowanie kontruderzenia byłoby dla nich dużo bardziej czasochłonne. - Chyba chodzi tu raczej oto, że przeciwko nam walczą lepsi żołnierze. Z danych wywiadu wynika, że to jest Grupa Operacyjna „Knoll”- trzon Szóstej Armii i jedyne zgrupowanie, które składa się wyłącznie z doświadczonych i profesjonalnych żołnierzy - odparł zastanawiający się Dun. - A, więc skoro te trzy dywizje rzucono do walki to wątpię, że utrzymamy front. Sama słynna pierwsza brygada nie powstrzyma dziewięciokrotnie większego przeciwnika. Nasi chłopcy powinni odpocząć, za to rezerwy nie są jeszcze gotowe do akcji - pułkownik dalej przyglądał się holomapie, marszcząc brwi i pocierając palcami o swoją brodę - jeżeli front się dzisiaj nie załamie to osoba odpowiedzialna za to jest cudotwórcą. Obaj oficerowie milczeli przypatrując się hologramowi przedstawiającemu sytuację na polu bitwy. Zastanawiali się jak uratować straż tylnią dywizji Xara od zagłady oraz jednocześnie zatrzymać 17. dywizję. Obie te rzeczy wzajemnie się wykluczały. Dodatkowo w stronę ich boków nacierały elementy 14. dywizji i 25. dywizji, uniemożliwiając większy kontratak przeciwko siłom pościgowym. Bez większego kontrataku nie można było odratować tyłów. A bez stabilizacji tyłów dalszy odwrót oznaczał rzeź dla dywizji Xara. - Wiadomość od Lorda M’kadronusa do generała Xara i pułkownika Krebsa. Zignorujcie siły pościgowe i skoncentrujcie wszystkie oddziały do przebicia się przez wzmocnioną 175. dywizję! - z ich komunikatorów wydobył się komunikat. Obaj dowódcy poznali głos swojego łącznika dywizyjnego - powtarzam! Zignorujcie siły pościgowe i skoncentrujcie wszystkie oddziały do przebicia się przez wzmocnioną 175. dywizję! - Tutaj Generał Dun Xar! Przyjąłem rozkazy do wiadomości! Bez odbioru - oficer odpowiedział służbowym głosem łącznikowi poprzez komunikator. - Bez odbioru - rozłączył się łącznik. - To co robimy? - spytał Krebs przełożonego. - A mamy wybór? - dowódca dywizji odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Ntras wyhamował śmigacz i zatrzymał się. Czwórka jego ochroniarzy zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Oficer oddał technikom swój pojazd, po czym podszedł do polowego wozu sztabowego. Jeden z ochroniarzy otworzył mu drzwi, a on wszedł do środka. Wewnątrz siedziała Kaite. Poprawiała chyba okulary, mundur albo swoje włosy. Wkurzony dywizjoner nie zwrócił uwagi ani na wykonywaną przezeń czynności, ani na jej lekki rumieniec. Nie obchodziło go to. Usiadł obok niej i wyprostował się w fotelu. Kierowca na jego polecenie ruszył w znaną Ntrasowi stronę. Łączniczka lekko się obróciła w bok i przyjrzała się wyższemu mężczyźnie. Zamoczony mundur, bez jakiejkolwiek suchej nitki. Brudne, zabłocone kamasze sięgające za kostkę. Czarne skórzane rękawice otulały jego dłonie. Na ramionach i klatce piersiowej znajdowały się dystynkcje generalskie oraz trochę orderów. Kaite przyjrzała się jego twarzy, lekko otwierając usta. Kruczoczarne włosy przemoczył deszcz. Kleiły się do jego kremowej skóry. Zmarszczone brwi. Załzawione oczy ciskały gromy. Zgrabny nos wciągnął cieknącą, obrzydliwą wydzielinę do środka. Wydał przy tym parę razy charakterystyczny, nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Przetarł dłonią ogolone z brody, acz szorstkie policzki oraz oczy. - Przeklęty Skywalker... Przeklęta Czwarta Armia… - ze ściśniętych ust Screama wydobył się wkurzony i ściszony głos. Uderzył dłonią w bok drzwi wozu - zapłacą za to… dziesięciokrotnie… Łączniczka się przypatrywała przełożonemu. Widziała, że cierpi. Widziała, że coś go mocno boli. Z jego słów domyśliła się, że odpowiada za to wróg. Tylko co takiego przeciwnik mógł zrobić, że tak go to dotknęło? Z tego co widziała, Ntras zwykł bezpośrednio nadzorować swoich ludzi w pobliżu linii frontu, więc cierpienia wojenne nie były mu obce. Jednak wtedy najczęściej śmieszkował albo czasem zachowywał powagę. Nigdy jednak nie płakał, ale teraz właśnie to robił! Nie obchodziło ją to, że zwracał się do niej niezgodnie z regulaminem. Teraz bardzo współczuła Screamowi ogromnego bólu. Chciała mu pomóc. Chciała, ale nie umiała. Generał zamknął oczy. Zrobił głęboki wdech. Otworzył oczy. Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na swoją łączniczkę. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. - Kaite… - oficer rozpoczął wypowiedź. Zrobił wydech. - Tak, sir? - podporucznik zapytała go, czekając w napięciu na to co powie przełożony. Liczyła, że dowie się czegoś na temat źródła jego bólu. Że powie jej o co chodzi. Że powie jej o tym, co było tak wstrząsające. - Podaj mi datapad z mapą walk na Trix z pozycjami wszystkich oddziałów naszych i wrogich - powiedział Scream poważniejąc - nie ma teraz czasu na żałobę. Teraz trzeba zadać kolejny cios nim wróg się podniesie. - Proszę, sir - zdumiona Kaite wzięła w dłoń datapad. Kliknęła kilka razy powierzchnię urządzenia i podała je generałowi. Dowódca zaczął oglądać rozstawienie wojsk. Stopniowo na jego twarzy pojawił się połowicznie mściwy i połowicznie radosny uśmiech. Ntras nie płakał już, ale dalej jego oczy były odrobinę przekrwione - ale cudowną okazję mamy! Aż szkoda ją zmarnować! - Kaite… - dywizjoner położył datapad na swoim udzie i się uśmiechnął sam do siebie - przekaż chłopakom, żeby kontynuowali natarcie, ale zaczęli się przygotować do odskoczenia od rdzenia 4. Armii. Poinformuj też generała Xara, generała Deina i Lorda M’kadronusa o tym moim manewrze. - Już się robi, sir - odpowiedziała lekko uśmiechnięta łączniczka zaczynając przekazywanie informacji - pewnie to jednak nie stało się dowódcy nic złego... Edmund obserwował na podręcznej holomapie rozwój natarcia. Siedział teraz na tym samym wzgórzu, na którym siedział godzinę temu Olen Pax wraz ze sztabem 175. dywizji i toczył zacięty pojedynek z nieznanymi siłami składającymi się chyba z conajmniej dwóch-trzech brygad czyli kilkunastu tysięcy wrogów. Generał Armii pobił przedtem to zgrupowanie zadając mu znaczne straty. Republikanom udało się mniej więcej uporządkować front i oprzeć obronę o korzystny teren w licznych miejscach. Ataki nieprzyjacielskie słabły stopniowo. Piechota nacierała mniejszymi siłami. Artyleria nie raziła już taką mocą jak przedtem. Za to kawaleria nie wykazywała chęci do pojawienia się na froncie. - Sir, wróg zdecydowanie jest w tym momencie osłabiony. Powinniśmy przejąć inicjatywę i wykorzystać posiłki z 14. i 25. dywizji do zmiażdżenia tych brygad Atronu, sir - zaproponował energicznie oficer sztabu z oddziału operacyjnego. Knoll mu się przyjrzał, siedząc na rozkładanym krzesełku. Zastanawiał się nad tym pomysłem. Wielu wojskowych przegrało z powodu nadmiernej agresywności. Wielu też przegrały z powodu nadmiernej pasywności. Żadna z tych form działania sama w sobie nie była lepsza, według Knolla. Odgadnięcie, czy słabość wroga jest faktyczna czy pozorowana, zdawało się być dla niego niemożliwym. - Jest pan pewien, majorze, że to dobry pomysł? - generał spytał oficera. - To jest bez wątpienia dobry pomysł, sir - powiedział szef sztabu dywizji nie dając się wypowiedzieć majorowi. ”Kowencky” zrobił głęboki wdech. Z jednej strony nie chciał zmarnować potencjalnej okazji na pobicie wroga, z drugiej strony nie chciał zmarnować pozycji obronnych, których przygotowywanie trochę czasu. - Czy oni podcierają się regulaminem, a nie papierem toaletowym? Bo chyba zapomnieli jak łańcuch dowodzenia działa… - mruknął pod nosem dowódca, po czym powiedział do nich głośniej - skoro wam tak na tym zależy to zaatakujcie wroga i rozbijcie go. - Już się robi, sir! - oznajmił zadowolony major, który albo nie usłyszał albo zignorował uwagę Śmierdzi mi ten pomysł, ale skoro oni są do tego tak entuzjastycznie nastawieni to może warto spróbować. Poza tym 14. dywizja, 108. dywizja, 17. dywizja i 25. dywizja powinny wkrótce rozbić trójstronnym siły chroniące tyły tego zgrupowania, które atakuję. Mają oni przewagę w artylerii i moździerzach, więc powinni się szybko uwinąć z rozbiciem i przyjść mi z pomocą natychmiastowo. Rak czy siak wygram to starcie, a pokonanie tych paru brygad przeze mnie będzie korzystne zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla Stronnictwa Lojalistycznego. Olen powinien się z tego ucieszyć - generał próbował przekonać samego siebie, że podjęta decyzja jest dobra. W sumie służył od dawna pod komendą „najlepszego sztabowca Nowej Republiki”, więc nie był „pierwszym, lepszym oficerkiem”. Mając już pewne doświadczenie z pewnością był w stanie podjąć dobrą decyzję. Po mniej niż godzinie rezultaty były widoczne. Knoll uważnie oglądał holomapę. To co się wydarzyło przekraczało jego kalkulacje. - Wzmocniona 175. dywizja zepchnęła Atrończyków na ich pozycje obronne, ale rozciągnęli i rozproszyli się przy ataku nadmiernie. Kontratak kilkunastu tysięcy wrogów pokonał straż przednią - autor planu podsumował raporty. - Myli się pan, majorze - przerwał „Kowencky” stanowczo - nie pokonali straży przedniej. Oni rozjechali w polu połowę dywizji. - Sir, to nie jest nic takiego wielkiego. Wystarczy tylko odwrót i kontratak do zadania wrogowi klęski - przekonywał optymistycznie szef sztabu. - Jakoś wam kurwa nie ufam - odparł dowódca Grupy Operacyjnej „Knoll”. Szczerze mówiąc irytowała go postawa „tych dupków”. Dalej siedząc wygodnie na krześle odpowiedział im sarkastycznie - skoro wygranie jest takie łatwe to dziwi mnie dlaczego cały dzień ja lub Olen musimy wam plany formułować, bo sami potraficie jedynie zarżnąć własnych ludzi bezsensownymi działaniami. - Panie generale, proszę się tak nie irytować - szef sztabu dyplomatycznie próbował rozwiązać problem. Dowódca zignorował tę wypowiedź i dalsze uwagi obu sztabowców. Wziął datapad do dłoni i kliknął na nim parę guzików. Przyglądając się powierzchni urządzenia wydał rozkazy. - Skoro macie czas bezsensownie gadać o niczym to wycofajcie oddziały 175. dywizji na korzystne pozycje obronne oraz skontaktujcie się z elementami Grupy Operacyjnej „Knoll” i poproście je o natychmiastowe wsparcie! - rozkazał generał zachowując spokój. Praca z takimi ludźmi z pewnością go irytowała, ale nie dawał tego poznać po sobie. Oficerowie sztabowi przekazali te dyspozycje podkomendnym. Żołnierze wycofali się na pierwotne pozycje, które zajmowali. Teraz jednak byli dużo bardziej wyczerpani niż przedtem. Nie wiedzieli też o jednej rzeczy. Mianowicie rozkaz generała był nieprecyzyjny i sztabowcy to natychmiast wykorzystali. Zajęli korzystne pozycje obronne, ale nie w celu prowadzenia defensywy, tylko w celu rozpoczęcia kontrofensywy. Wszelakie resztki rezerw i posiłków dywizji zostały posłane do szturmu, który rozbił się niemal od razu o atroński walec. Artyleria hamowała wszelakie kontrataki, piechota zatrzymywała piechotę, a w tym czasie kawaleria wychodziła na tyły piechurów wroga. Stosując tę taktykę w małej skali okrążono i rozbito wiele kompanii republikańskich. Zszokowany „Kowencky” próbował nielicznymi posiłkami uratować sytuację, ale zmasowany ogień licznych haubic i moździerzy dziesiątkował szeregi tychże oddziałów. - Czemu Grupa Operacyjna „Knoll” nic nie robi? - Oficerowie z tej GO mówią, że blokuje im drogę jakaś tajemnicza postać, która jest w stanie powstrzymać ruchem dłoni jedną salwę artylerii, panie generale. M’kadronus przyszedł zadać kolejny cios? - Edmundowi przeszły ciarki po plecach. Przypomniała mu się ta tajemnicza postać, którą widział w hologramie na mostku flagowca Paxa. Niemal od razu zadał pytanie zaniepokojonym głosem - a czemu tak mało posiłków przyszło od 14. i 25. dywizji? - Nie wiemy, sir - odpowiedział szef sztabu, który był przekonany, że po jeszcze jednym manewrze odwrotowym uda mu się unicestwić wrogą awangardę, a następnie rozbić wrogie brygady. Po chwili jeden z oficerów sztabu z oddziału komunikacji krzyknął. - Sir! Na naszych tyłach zauważono wrogą piechotę! Zostaliśmy niemal okrążeni! Tego już jest za wiele… Trzeba z tym skończyć… Będziesz mi to musiał wybaczyć, Olenie! - Edmund wstał z krzesła. Wyjął pistolet z kabury i wydał rozkaz. Franz Vlad wchodził całkiem sprawnie po drabince na wierzch maszyny kroczącej. Stojący za nim oficerowie zniechęcali go do tego. - Sir! To jest zbyt niebezpieczne! - powiedział jeden z nich. - Co takiego niby? - generał na chwilę się zatrzymał i spojrzał na żołnierza. - Wróg pana wypatrzy tak jak generała Boba Rossa! - uzasadniał przerażony. - A niech sobie patrzy - Vlad się zaśmiał rubasznie - ja mu nie będę zabraniał. Oficerowie byli zszokowani podejściem przełożonego, który wszedł na szczyt maszyny kroczącej wraz z adiutantem i paroma ochroniarzami. Dowódca pojazdu podszedł do niego, stanął na baczność i zasalutował. - Dobry wieczór, panie generale. - Byłby dobry, gdybyś pan kazał swoim podkomendnym ostrzelać tamtą postać blokującą trasę moim ludziom - Franz odparł sierżantowi, przechodząc do sedna sprawy. Na powitanie odpowiedział salutem. - Mam rozumieć, że zadanie mam wykonać natychmiast, sir? - upewnił się podoficer. - A jakżeby inaczej - odpowiedział generał trzymając papierosa w prawej dłoni. Adiutant mimo padającego deszczu wyjął zapalniczkę i zapalił mu papierosa. Widząc, że dowódca maszyny dalej stoi na baczność w miejscu, Vlad dodał - spocznij! Rozejść się, żołnierzu! A no i nie zapomnij by użyć w pociskach ładunków EMP o zasięgu około 25 metrów. Sierżant wszedł do kokpitu i zaczął wydawać polecenia swoim podkomendnym. Machina ruszyła swymi odnóżami i obróciła się o kilka stopni do góry. Celowniczy namierzył przyrządami obserwacyjnymi lokalizację celu. Załadowano do wnętrza maszyny pociski o kalibrze 300 mm. Po upewnieniu się, że wszystko jest gotowe, dowódca dał rozkaz i strzelec uruchomił działo. Potężne pociski zostały wystrzelone. Przeleciały przez powietrze i spadły na zakutą w pancerz wrogą postać. Impuls elektromagnetyczny został aktywowany i spalił nieliczne urządzenia jakie były w jego zasięgu. Po aktywacji ładunku EMP postać stopniowo zniknęła chwilowo zostawiając za sobą niebieską poświatę. Generał wypuścił dym z papierosa, przyglądając się eksplozji, która zrobiła lejek w ziemi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na stojących obok maszyny oficerów. - Wychodzi na to, że się posikaliście w gacie przed hologramem - zaśmiał się rubasznie z podwładnych, którzy jeszcze chwilę temu straszyli go „mordercą dywizji Snika Traita i Moc wie kogo jeszcze”. Stojący tam oficerowie zapewne szykowali już wymówki czy jakieś inne uzasadnienia ich poczynań. Trudno jednak im było cokolwiek powiedzieć, gdy postać, która powstrzymała całą salwę artylerii, okazała się być jedynie hologramem. Chcieli coś powiedzieć. Franz jednak nie dał im na to czasu. - A teraz idźcie ścigać Atrończyków, a nie gapicie się, tak jakbyście dziury w ziemi nie widzieli! - krzyknął do nich Vlad. Oficerowie natychmiast pobiegli załatwiać swoje sprawy, a 17. dywizja ruszyła do przodu. W tym samym czasie, gdy 10. dywizja ONR próbowała od południa oskrzydlić Li Deina to 212. dywizja pancerna wykonała analogiczny manewr od północy. Na południu błyskawiczny kontratak Screama Ntrasa i Fana Liersa unicestwił 10. dywizję ONR. Obaj generałowie wyszli wraz ze swymi siłami na tyły wojsk atakujących Deina od frontu. Za to na północy od Liego dziewięć tysięcy konfederatów dowodzonych przez sztab Ntrasa, próbowało zatrzymać 212. dywizję pancerną liczącą kilkanaście tysięcy żołnierzy. - Jak z postępami piechoty? - spytał twi’lecki generał. - Piechota na chwilę przejęła dwa główne wzgórza, ale wróg je szybko odbił kontratakiem. Narazie sytuacja jest stabilna, ale zdolność ofensywna przeciwnika jest ograniczona przez jego skromne rezerwy, panie generale. - A jak jest z gotowością bojową batalionów pancernych? - Z ostatniego meldunku podpułkownika Karla Wittzpritta wynika, że rezerwa pancerna jest gotowa do akcji, sir. - Hmmm… Chyba trzeba te czołgi wreszcie posłać do walki, czyż nie? - zastanawiający się dowódca pochylił się nad holomapą przedstawiającą dyslokację sił w jego sektorze. - Owszem, sir. Tylko z tego co widać to wróg nie ma żadnego gorzej przygotowanego odcinka w obronie, więc jeżeli je gdziekolwiek teraz rzucimy to skończy się to źle dla nas, sir. Lepiej postawmy na jakiś manewr oskrzydlający - zaproponował inny oficer - Atron póki co nie pochwalił się niczym specjalnym w walce z bronią pancerną. Czyż nie? - Ma pan rację, sir - wtrącił się pierwszy oficer. - No to odzyskajmy te dwa wzgórza szturmem trzech rezerwowych pułków piechoty wspartych rezerwą pancerną i artylerią centralnego sektora 212. dywizji pancernej - zaproponował zmęczonym głosem Twi’lek. Za bardzo on się w sytuacji nie orientował i wolał żeby oficerowie podjęli za niego decyzję. Sztabowcy jednak spierali się jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, nim jego plan został ostatecznie przeforsowany. Natarcie piechoty uderzyło w pozycje przygotowane do obrony. Działa PPanc, stanowiska CKM i moździerze siały spustoszenie w atakujących. Konfederacka nawała artyleryjska na większą skalę nie była możliwa. Atrońscy dowódcy obawiali się, że taką nawałą daliby przeciwnikowi okazję do zlokalizowania i zmiażdżenia całej (lub większości) artylerii. Z tego powodu polegali jedynie na taktyce „latającej baterii”. Z powodu masywniejszego wsparcia od działonów i ogólnej przewagi liczebnej, piechota republikańska stopniowo zyskiwała przewagę. Powstawały stopniowo wyłomy w linii obrony obu wzgórz. Atron nie wysłał jednak żadnych rezerw, żeby zapobiec przełamaniu. Było to conajmniej podejrzane w aktualnej sytuacji. Generał-Twi’lek i jego sztab uznali po krótkiej debacie, że najpewniej wróg nie ma już rezerwowych sił lub środków do ich transportowania. W powoli tworzoną przez piechotę lukę, wjechała rezerwa pancerna składająca się z dwóch batalionów czołgów. Obrona zgrupowania zaczynała się chwiać, na tym odcinku, pod silną nawała ogniową. - Sir! Pilne wieści! - oznajmił jeden z oficerów komunikacji po otrzymaniu meldunku - Co się stało, kapitanie? - generał Melwebi Pubwohoq obrócił się w stronę sztabowca. - Dowódca grupy zwiadowczej melduje, że zauważył wrogie oddziały piechoty wsparte śmigaczami! Kierują się w stronę naszych tyłów! Świetnie… Akurat w momencie, gdy potrzeba nam rezerw to niemal wszystkie siły są zaangażowane w walkę - Twi’lek odkrył smutną prawdę - wycofajmy dwa bataliony pancerne i dwa pułki piechoty w celu chronienia naszych tyłów! - Panie generale, nie znamy liczebności wroga. Nie wiemy czy przypadkiem teraz nie marnujemy okazji do wykończenia przeciwnika i uderzenia na nieosłonięte tyły Li Deina - i tym sposobem zaczęła się kolejna debata na temat tego co zrobić. Ostatecznie wysłano jeden batalion pancerny wsparty pułkiem piechoty i dwoma batalionami piechoty. Konfederaci tylko na czekali. Siły naprzeciwko nich miały już mniejszą liczebność i siłę ognia niż przedtem. W tym momencie przeprowadzili kontratak rezerwami. W paru miejscach odrzucono do tyłu Republikanów. Ze względu na działania artylerii Atrończycy nie parli dalej naprzód. Wiedzieli, że już osiągnęli swoje cele uniemożliwiając zajęcie dwóch centralnych wzgórz. Rezerwy dywizji pancernej zostały zaatakowane znienacka przez kawalerię, która wykonała serię oskrzydleń wprowadzając zamieszanie obronie przeciwnika. Republikanie próbując zreorganizować obronę odsłonili się na frontalny atak piechoty. Natarcia conajmniej dwudziestu tysięcy żołnierzy nie mogły wytrzymać dwa pułki. Melwebi Pubwohoq próbował chociaż zapobiec przełamaniu. Nie mógł jednak nic zrobić, gdy drogi poszczególnym oddziałom blokował ogień artylerii. Obrona została błyskawicznie zrolowana. Kawaleria próbowała z marszu zdobyć część słabo-bronionych dział przeciwnika. Melwebi, po naradzie z oficerami, spróbował wycofać swoje siły. Jednak nikt nie wiedział czy iść w stronę 4. Armii czy 6. Armii, więc niemal od razu dywizja podzieliła się na trzy części: dwie boczne i jedną środkową. Te pierwsze maszerowały w przeciwne strony oddalając się od siebie. Ta ostatnia natomiast została rozbita przez gwałtowne uderzenie Konfederatów. W dywizji Pobwohoqa zapanował chaos. Grupa Operacyjna „Knoll” mimo początkowych trudności ześrodkowała swe siły w jednym miejscu i rozpoczęła pościg za wycofującymi się oddziałami Atronu. Piechurzy biegli naprzód tak szybko jak tylko mogli. Obok nich posuwały się naprzód maszyny kroczące i czołgi. Na powierzchni lub we wnętrzu licznych pojazdów transportowano piechotę, bądź artylerię. Wszyscy gonili naprzód z całych sił. Jak najszybciej. Jak najszybciej. Nikt nie chciał dać kolejnej chwili wypoczynku Konfederatom. Nie po całym dniu walk, gdy bawili się w kotka i myszkę. Jeżeli teraz będziemy kontynuowali pościg to mamy zwycięstwo w garści! - generał Knoll wiedział, że nie może zmarnować takiej okazji, więc jechał w swoim wozie sztabowym wraz z resztą Grupy Operacyjnej powiększonej o 108. dywizję, 175. dywizję i elementy piechoty 4. Armii. Razem całość liczyła około sześćdziesiąt tysięcy żołnierzy i stanowiła trzon sił Grupy Armii Yan. - Sir! Nadchodzi połączenie ze sztabu Grupy Armii Yan! - - Połączcie mnie! Dajcie to połączenie na monitor! - rozkazał zdziwiony dowódca - O cóż takiego może im chodzić? Wkrótce na monitorze ustawionym przed siedzeniem „Kowencky’ego” pojawiło się „popiersie” Olena. Dowódca Grupy Armii miał marsową, acz zamyśloną minę. - Co takiego się dzieje u ciebie, Knollu? - Pax przeszedł do rzeczy. Nie chciał bawić się w te zbędne grzeczności. - 17. dywizja piechoty została na chwilę zatrzymana przez bodajże M’kadronusa, ale udało im się wznowić pościg. Elementy 14. i 25. , które miały bezpośrednio wesprzeć 175. dywizję zostały zatrzymane przez nieznane atrońskie posiłki. Wróg opuścił okrążenie przebijając się przez sektor 175. dywizji i połączył się z siłami, które wiązały walką moje posiłki. Aktualnie prowadzę pościg siłami Grupy Operacyjnej „Knoll” i resztkami 19. Grupy Operacyjnej. - Straciłem kontakt z generałem Skywalkerem i sztabem 4. Armii. 212. dywizja pancerna została rozbita, a 23. Grupa Operacyjna dalej się tłucze z tamtymi śmigaczami wroga na północy. Samodzielna Grupa Operacyjna „Thawn” jeszcze nie jest w pełni gotowa do walki. Jak widzisz, nie ma szans na wsparcie dla ciebie. - Rozumiem, sir, ale mam teraz okazję żeby aktualnym pościgiem wykończyć znaczne wrogie siły. - Nie, Knollu. Nie masz takiej okazji - generał pokręcił głową i się uśmiechnął. Od czasu, gdy razem byli na jednym roku w Akademii jego towarzysz broni się nie zmienił. - Jak to, Olenie? - To proste. Przez twoją koncentrację sił 26. dywizja pancerna rozciągnęła się, żeby ochronić ten odcinek między tobą, a 23. Grupą Operacyjną. Jeżeli nie odeślesz tam natychmiast conajmniej jednej pełnej dywizji to Konfederaci przeprowadzą tam kontrofensywę, przebiją się i wyjdą po raz pierwszy na nasze operacyjne tyły. Jeżeli natomiast odeślesz jedną z dywizji tyłowych do tego sektora to wtedy będzie niewesoło do siebie. Aktualnie twoje oddziały są rozciągnięte, a przy umiejętnej koncentracji rezerw i kontruderzeniu Atronu, twoje oddziały zostaną rozbite. - Co tak to powinienem zrobić skoro kontynuacja ofensywy nie wchodzi w grę? Przejść do defensywy i porzucić pościg? - Dokładnie. Wycofaj się i mniej więcej równomiernie obsadzać linię frontu - oznajmił Pax zadowolony z tego, że jego podkomendny pojął jego zamiar. - Rozumiem, sir - powiedział Knoll pisząc na datapadzie odpowiednie rozkazy. Republikanie przerwali pościg i wycofali się na pozycje obronne. Żołnierze, chwilę temu czuli już zwycięstwo, a teraz byli zadziwieni i nie rozumieli decyzji dowództwa. W tym czasie najważniejsi oficerowie całej Grupy Armii Yan zebrali się na naradzie zwołanej przez samego głównodowodzącego. Wezwano wszystkich dowódców armii, grup operacyjnych i dywizji wraz z ich oficerami sztabowymi. Wszyscy wchodzili po kolei i zajmowali swoje miejsca. - O! Amatorzy z pukawkami wreszcie raczyli przyjść! - jeden z majorów ze sztabu 89. dywizji piechoty (Grupa Operacyjna „Aisan”, 4. Armia) zaśmiał się widząc siadających obok niego oficerów z 87. dywizji ONR. Paru jego towarzyszy się zaśmiało. - Amatorami to jesteście prędzej wy. Nasi chłopcy szybciej się poruszali od was - ślimaków, które spóźniają się z odsieczą - odparł oficer, którego szczerze wkurzała postawa prezentowana przez zawodowych wojskowych. - Skoro jesteście tacy świetni to po co wam była potrzebna odsiecz? - znowu wybuchli śmiechem sztabowcy 89. dywizji piechoty. - Co powiedziałeś? - wkurzony podpułkownik z 87. dywizji ONRu wstał i już przygotował się do uderzenia siedzącego przeciwnika. - Nie marnuj na niego swojego czasu. Skoro nie potrafią nawet prowadzić skutecznej obrony w polu to szybko się sami utopią skacząc na główkę do butelki - szef sztabu tej dywizji chwycił go lekko za ramię i odpowiedział żartobliwie. - Gdybyście walczyli z tak silnym przeciwnikiem jak ten cały generał Ntras to też byście zostali pokonani! - pułkownik z 89. dywizji zaczął się tłumaczyć przechwalającym tonem. - My jakoś nie ulegliliśmy temu twojemu Ntraskowi mimo, iż zaatakowano nas z dwóch stron po wyczerpującym frontalnym ataku na fortyfikacje - szef sztabu 87. dywizji ONR wypił wodę ze szklanki po skończeniu swojej wypowiedzi. Wtedy major ze sztabu 89. dywizji uderzył go w nos. Tymczasem w innym miejscu sali też wrzało. - Może mi ktoś powiedzieć po jaką cholerę generał Knoll nie zapobiegł przebiciu się wroga z kotła? - pytał wkurzony szef sztabu 108. dywizji piechoty. - Generał Knoll zmarnował poświęcenie dzielnych żołnierzy z 19. Grupy Operacyjnej! - oznajmił szef sztabu 175. dywizji wykrzykując - Knoll do dymisji! - Knoll do dymisji! Knoll do dymisji! - krzyczeli oficerowie sztabowi licząc, że wykreowany chaos odwróci uwagę od ich niekompetencji. - Synek, ty weź się odwal od „Kowencky’ego” - odparł Franz Vlad, dowódca 17. dywizji piechoty podchodząc do szefa sztabu i chwytając go za mundur. Następnie go pchnął do tyłu, tak że ten się wywalił - przez cały dzień trzeba było ratować wam tyłki przed wami samymi, bo nie umiecie porządnie czegokolwiek zrobić. - Po co bronisz generała Knolla? Przecież on zaprzepaścił naszą szansę na zwycięstwo! To właśnie on odwołał pościg! - Właśnie! Precz z Knollem! - krzyknął jakiś oficer ze sztabu 108. dywizji. Franz natychmiast podszedł do niego z oczywistym zamiarem. Przyglądający się temu wszystkiemu Olen Pax wzdychnął i zetknął swoją twarz z dłonią. Nie tego się spodziewał po „profesjonalistach”. Zamiast zachować się spokojnie to zaczęli nawzajem siebie prowokować i szukać kozła ofiarnego. Siedząc dalej za biurkiem spojrzał na oficerów siedzących lub stojących obok krzeseł i biurek ustawionych w półkole, będące naprzeciwko głównodowodzącego. - Cisza! Jeżeli ktoś dzisiaj będzie wszczynał burdy to spędzi następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny w izolatce! - rozkazał stanowczo Pax i wszyscy umilkli. Widząc, że udało mu się zapanować nad tym chaosem, zaczął czytać rozporządzenie - wraz ze sztabem Grupy Armii Yan uzgodniłem, że z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń trzeba dokonać pewnych zmian personalnych w strukturze Grupy Armii. Po pierwsze Franz Vlad zostanie dowódcą 14. dywizji, a aktualny dowódca 14. dywizji zostanie dowódcą 17. dywizji. Po drugie 19. Grupa Operacyjna i Grupa Operacyjna „Aisana” zostają rozwiązane. Po trzecie dywizje: 10. ONR, 87. ONR, 175. piechoty, 108. piechoty zostają rozwiązane. Ich członkowie zostaną przydzieleni do wzmocnienia dywizji odpowiednio z 4. Armii i 6. Armii. Po czwarte dowódca 175. dywizji piechoty zostaje zdegradowany o cztery stopnie - tj. do stopnia majora i ma zostać rozstrzelany przez żandarmerię natychmiast, a członkowie sztabu tejże dywizji zostają zdegradowani o trzy stopnie w dół i mają zostać aresztowani przez żandarmerię natychmiast. Po piąte dowódca 108. dywizji - Kayla Jortun zaginęła lub zginęła w akcji. Jej status jest nieznany. Zostaje ona zdegradowana o pięć stopni tj. do stopnia kapitana. Członkowie sztabu tejże dywizji zostają zdegradowani o cztery stopnie i mają zostać aresztowani przez żandarmerię natychmiast. Po szóste dowódca 10. dywizji ONR - generał Qashook Degrate zostaje skazany na karę śmierci. Jako iż jest najprawdopodobniej w niewoli atrońskiej to pozostawiano Lordowi M’kadronusowi prawo do wykonania tego wyroku śmierci. Po siódme dowódca 19. Grupy Operacyjnej zostaje skazany na karę śmierci i degradację o sześć stopni w dół. Członkowie sztabu tejże Grupy Operacyjnej mają zostać natychmiast aresztowani i zdegradowani o pięć stopni w dół. Wyroki śmierci zostały nakazane przez marszałka Johna Baptroba i zostaną wykonane przy pisemnej zgodzie premiera Donera Tesuka. Po ósme wszyscy żołnierze ONR zostają zdegradowani o dwa stopnie w dół. Ewentualne zastrzeżenia proszę zgłaszać do mojego sztabu, a nie do mnie, i tylko w czasie na to przeznaczonym. Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła żandarmeria wojskowa. Liczni oficerowie byli zszokowani tymi surowymi karami. Nie tego się spodziewali po „jakimśtam sztabowcu” oraz po marszałku znanym z uległości. Dowódca 69. dywizji piechoty z 23. Grupy Operacyjnej - Wilhelm Tawk - patrzył się zdziwiony na Generała Armii. W końcu wyrok jaki spotkał Kaylę Jortun był dla niego szokujący. Nim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć żandarmi zaczęli aresztować poszczególnych oficerów. Dowódca jednej z dywizji zaczął krzyczeć. - Nie możesz tego zrobić, Paxie! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Nie możesz! Mój wujek to sam Naczel-…! - dowódca 175. dywizji darł się ile mógł. Piana mu z ust zaczęła lecieć. Wyszarpał się i skoczył na dowódcę Grupy Armii. W tym momencie jego ciało przeszył strzał jednego z żandarmów. Gdy już usunięto zwłoki i wszystkich problematycznych oficerów, Olen odchrząknął i kontynuował. - Strategia lądowa na najbliższe dni polega na przegrupowaniu sił. 23. Grupa Operacyjna będzie broniła północnego odcinka. Grupa Operacyjna „Knoll” będzie broniła środkowego odcinka. 4. Armia będzie broniła południowego odcinka. 26. dywizja pancerna będzie odwodem całej Grupy Armii. Samodzielna Grupa Operacyjna „Thawn” przeprowadzi zwiad i wybada wrogie tyły. Pozostałe siły będą reorganizowane na tyłach Grupy Armii Yan. Jakieś pytania? Po krótkiej ciszy wstał Edmund Knoll i powiedział. - Nie ma żadnych, sir. - W takim razie możecie się rozejść. Dun szedł w swoim mokrym mundurze generalskim po korytarzu bazy wojskowej. Mijał po drodze żołnierzy, którzy pomimo całego dnia walk byli z siebie zadowoleni. Co prawda wycofali się, ale zgodnie z obietnicą Ntrasa „zgnoili wroga strasznie”. Wielu salutowało na widok generała, a oficer odpowiadał im tym samym. W końcu zauważył podejrzanie ubranego szeregowca gawędzącego sobie z paroma porucznikami. Miał on insygnia generalskie. Dun przyspieszył kroku i podszedł do niego. Żołnierz obrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął. - Dobry wieczór, generale Xar! - entuzjastycznie powiedział salutując przy tym. - Witaj, generale Ntras - równocześnie zasalutował i przywitał towarzysza broni. Spojrzał na poruczników. Byli z wydziału komunikacji. Dwójka mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Dun szybko im się przyjrzał, po czym powiedział - mógłbym Ciebie poprosić na stronę, generale Ntras? - Pewnie, generale Xar - odpowiedział Scream. Pożegnał się z trójką młodych oficerów oraz wraz z Dunem udał się i wszedł do swojej kwatery. Gdy już się znaleźli w środku skromnego pomieszczenia, usiedli obok siebie na łóżku i dywizjoner zadał pytanie - w jakiej sprawie chciałeś ze mną pogadać? - A nic takiego specjalnego. Po prostu gratulacje z okazji udanego manewrowania. Twoi ludzie walczyli dzisiaj z każdą dywizją 4. Armii i wycofali się nierozbici - powiedział z podziwem Dun. Żywił szacunek do młodego generała niemal od razu, gdy go poznał, a teraz czuł, że to jest uzasadnione. - Niezaprzeczalnie dzisiejszy dzień zakończył się naszym sukcesem, acz niepełnym. Rdzeń sił 4. Armii nie został rozbity, więc odtworzenie jej jest możliwe. Za bardzo jednak nie mam czym tej armii rozbić, jeżeli będzie działała ostrożnie, a po tym anulowaniu odwrotu najpewniej tak będą działali - podsumował Ntras, którego zdawało się coś trapić. - U nas też nie wyszło najlepiej. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Lorda, udało się nam rozdzielić 19. Grupę Operacyjną na dwie połowy, ale nie udało się unicestwić jej składowych. Poza tym ponieśliśmy też dotkliwe straty i zostalibyśmy napewno zamknięci w kotle, gdyby nie działania opóźniające Lorda i twój atak na posiłki dla 175. dywizji - Xar mówiąc o tym stopniowo spoważniał. - O już tak to mnie nie wychwalaj! - zaśmiał się Scream, po czym całkowicie poważnie kontynuował - my też ponieśliśmy straty. Na przykład weterani chłopca Liersa stracili 50% stanu osobowego, aczkolwiek odnieśli niemałe sukcesy. - Skoro już mówimy o nim… Jak się ma Fan i gdzie on jest? - spytał zatroskany dowódca dywizji. - Leży ciężko ranny w sekcji medycznej. Skywalker niemal go zabił, po tym, gdy chłopak uśmiercił szefa sztabu 4. Armii na mój rozkaz. Medycy mówią, że najpewniej umrze - Scream w ostatnim momencie zorientował się, że popełnił błąd. - Posłałeś go na śmierć?! - Dun wstał i zapytał lodowatym głosem. Jego oczy ciskały gromy. - Posłałem go, żeby unicestwił sztab wrogiej Grupy Operacyjnej - próbował się wytłumaczyć Ntras. - Jak mogłeś?! - Xar spoliczkował solidnie Screama, który natychmiast zleciał z łóżka i upadł na zimną podłogę. Szlag! Zapomniałem jak bardzo on się przejmuje Liersem… debil ze mnie… debil… debil… debil… - pomyślał Scream, który uzmysłowił sobie swój błąd. Wiedział już, że wydanie rozkaz Fanowi było lekkomyślnym kretynizmem. Przesadził z ryzykownością zadań i za to zapłacił śmiercią towarzysza broni. - Jak mogłeś to jemu zrobić?! - Dun kopnął generała w bok z całej siły. Zastanawiał się jak Ntras mógł wydać tak kretyński rozkaz adoptowanemu synowi Xara. Dowódca dywizji kopnął leżącego jeszcze parę razy - jak mogłeś?! Jak mogłeś?! - Na szczęście go pomściłem - krwawiący z nosa Scream powoli wstał i próbował pocieszyć towarzysza broni. - I co z tego? Co z tego? Co z tego skoro on niemal nie żyje?! - Dun uderzył wstającego dowódcę prosto w skroń. Tamten upadł na ziemię i już nie wstał. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Drugi cios |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Na tyłach obu stron }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja/Opowiadania